But I'm a cheerleader!
by anagabi.vilhena
Summary: It's based on a trash comedy movie I watch called "But I'm a cheerleader!" Brittany is sent to a homo rehab to be "fixed" and "become" straight again. But there she meets a certain Latina. (A/U)
1. Intervention

It was a day like all others. Brittany woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate her breakfast and went to the bus stop.

When the blond arrived at McKinley, found Kitty and Bree, her cheerios friends. It got Brittany happy, so she ran and hugged her friends. The other two cheerios weren't very receptive, they got off the hug and walked away. Brittany didn't really mind that and just walked to her locker, there she met Rory and Marley.

"Good morning, guys!" She placed her a kiss on her boyfriend cheek. Rory pulled her back and shoved his tongue, forcing her into a French kiss. After that, he went to his class.

"Don't you hate when they do it?" The blond asked while opening her locker and grabbing her stuff.

"I think its fun."

"Maybe he just doesn't do it right. I'll see you later!" Right after Brittany left, Marley opened her friend locker and took a poster of a girl in lingerie.

Later that day, blond went to cheerios practice. She really liked it and she liked everything about it: all the routines, the lines, being surrounded by all the girls.

"Hey, everybody!" Kitty called for attention after the practice. "Don't forget to get your uniforms from the dry cleaner. The bus for the playoffs will be here 7:30am tomorrow morning." The girls awed knowing that they would have to wake up early. "But the bakery donated 4.000 donuts to us!" The cheerios mood improved. They said some more motivational lines before going home.

The blond met Rory and he drove home as usual. But that day he was way too slow. A guy ran past them! When they arrived, before they got off the car, Rory forced Brittany into a French kiss again. The girl wasn't very fond of it but didn't pulled back, she didn't want hurt her boyfriend's feelings. So just thought of her cheerio friends in practice doing all the stunts.

When Rory was done, they got off the car and went into the house. Brittany was surprised to see Kitty, Bree and Marley. There was some guy she had never seen before and he was the one who started the talking.

"Hey, Brittany, my name is William Schuester. Call me Shue. Well, your parents and your friends wanna say something to you. I'm here to help the dialogue." Brittany looked confused. "Why don't we all sit down?" Everybody did as Schue said. "Peter, you can start."

"Honey, I love you. We _all_ love you. And we are very concerned that you have been influenced by a _certain way_ of thinkin…"

"Honey," her mother interrupted, "we think that you might be a" she paused, "_lesbian_." She whispered.

"Brittany, I was once a gay. Now, I'm an _ex_-gay. I work for place called True Directions. This place help people like yourself, help them learn and understand the roots behind this homosexual tendencies and heal them."

"What tendencies?" Brittany was really confused with all that.

"You've been trying to make us eat this tofu!" Her mother showed a bag with a bitten tofu.

"Vegetarianism is normally a sign of homosexuality." Schue explained.

"Not to mention, all those women posters and no picture of a boy. Not even Rory's!" Her father and Marley showed her women's posters.

"You don't even like to kiss me!" Rory protested.

"Well, I think is your fault. You're not a very good kisser."

"Brittany, I think that you don't like because he is not a girl. You should come to True Directions. It will be like a rehab and we will fix you."

"No! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Denial is a normal part of the process…"

"I'm not going!" Brittany screamed.

The next morning, her parents trove her to True Directions. She couldn't believe she was going to miss the playoffs! True Directions was a very pink house in the middle of nowhere. They were received by the director Sue and her son Elliot. The good byes were fast and soon she was on Sue's office.

"The others arrived yesterday, so let me catch you up. This is a two month program based on 5 steps. Step 1: admitting you are a homosexual. When you see a women wearing a tight dress, not long, gorgeous legs. Or, perhaps, she is in the bathroom putting lipstick over her mouth. Or, maybe, in the locker room, soaking her body. You don't have any unnatural thoughts?"

"I don't think it's unnatural."

"Aha!" Sue yelled. "You see? You don't even think it's wrong. You will be granted the right to wear clothing once you admit your problem. Until then you will wear this." She handed out a hospital robe. "Quinn!" A beautiful blond girl appeared. "Show Brittany around."

Quinn did as the director said and explained everything to the new girl. When they arrived to the bedroom, Brittany asked to say there. It has been a very sad day for her and she just wanted to be alone.

"Okay." Quinn agreed. "Just remember that we can't do anything inappropriate."

"Inappropriate like screaming?"

"Inappropriate like fucking." The voice came from a corner of the room. Brittany looked and saw a very hot Latina girl lying on a bed.

"Oh! Thank you very much, Quinn. I'll stay here and rest." Quinn nodded and walked out of the room.

Brittany lied on a bed, thinking about everything that happened. Almost sleeping she realized this was a punishment for that day she was mean to Lord Tubbington. It made her think if the cat would still be upset with her and she slept.


	2. Step 1

Brittany woke and saw she was at True Directions. She really hoped it was a nightmare. Well, the best she could do was try to make some new friends.

"Quinn." The blond girl looked at her. "I'm Brittany."

"I know. We met yesterday."

"Yes. Could you explain to me everything again? I wasn't really listening yesterday. Sorry."

"Alright. But pay attention this time." Brittany nodded. "Okay. Rise and shine at 7a.m. …"

"What?"

"It means you have to wake at 7a.m. Breakfast at 8a.m., as you could see. Group therapy until lunch. In the afternoon. We have free time to do… Hum… Whatever. Then we move inside for reorientation exercises. And family therapy on weekends. Got it now?"

"I guess."

"You didn't miss much. Just all of us taking the first step. It was very easy." Quinn took a step forward. "I'm a homosexual. See? It's easy. I'm sure you'll take yours today on group therapy. Let's go or we will be late!" The blond grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her to next activity.

When they arrived at the room, everybody was already there, except for Sue. "Thankfully." Quinn thought. But it last long.

"Alright, everybody. Brittany, this chair is a metaphor that symbolizes space we are opening for you. Once you rip that pink ribbon, you'll be officially one of our soldiers!"

Brittany didn't really get that, but she did as asked. Once the ribbon was ripped the new colleagues applauded and the she sat down with a smile.

"I want to you all to take the first step again to encourage Brittany. And don't forget to introduce yourselves!"

"Yo, I'm Lauren Zizes." Lauren was a tall chubby brunette. "I'm a softball player and a homosexual."

"I-I-I'm Tina. I l-l-like p-p-pain a-a-a-and I'm a h-homosexual." Tina looked like a girl from those horror movies Lord Tubbington made Brittany watch.

"I'm Puck. I'm a Jew. I'm a homosexual." Brittany smiled to him. She liked how he use the Jewish hat with a mohawk.

"We met." It was the girl from the bed in the corner who explained to Britt was that _inappropriate behavior stuff_.

"Santana!" Sue reprehended and the latina girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Santana. I like girl. A lot." Santana gave Brittany _that_ look with _that_ smile. "And I'm a homosexual." The brunette said it with faked guilt.

"Wade, a.k.a. Unique. Actor, dancer, singer, homosexual." Brittany instantly liked him. He was perky like her. And she liked to sing and dance as well.

"Blaine, homosexual wrestler. How do you do?" Blaine was fast and almost confused Brittany.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She answered trying to look smart.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I go to high school. I'm a homosexual." Kurt seemed sweet.

"I'm Quinn." Brittany smiled again. She liked Quinn. The girl was sweet and smelled really nice. "You know me and I'm homosexual."

"Okay. Brittany, it's time for you to come out this closet you locked yourself in. Don't feel intimidated." Sue started. "Why don't you start by telling us the first time you realized you liked ladies?"

"I don't. Everyone just thinks I'm a lesbian. I shouldn't be here. I'm a cheerleader! I should be at the playoffs killing the rangers!"

"Well, this is a normal place to be. Even for cheerleaders. Why do you think you had an intervention?"

"They said it was because I'm a vegetarian and I have pictures of girls everywhere."

"Do you think that's normal?" Lauren asked.

"Sure! I never really thought about it."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes! We've been together since he came from Scotland. I really love him. He gives leprechauns for my birthday. That's not a good idea because Lord Tubbington doesn't like leprachauns."

"W-W-Who is lord T-T-T-ub-b-bington?"

"My cat!"

"Have you ever… You know… had sex with him?" Brittany didn't really liked the way Quinn looked while she asked that question.

"No. I promise the unicorns that I would only have sex after I marry." Every on looked at her like she was mental or something.

"But I gess it's easier to keep that promiss when you're not attracted to him, right?"

"He is cute."

"But does he m-m-m-make you h-h-h-hot? D-d-do you th-th-think ab-b-bout him when you…"

"I'm not like that! I go to church. I'm a cheerleader! I'm not like all of you. Everyone reads Cosmo. Everyone looks at other girls all the time."

"But you can on assume that they are thinking what you are thinking." Blained pointed out.

All the images of cheerio friends practicing came to her mind. "I thought everybody felt like that around pretty girls. I just wanna be normal!"

"Then you admit you were a freak?" Sue stood and tried to hug her for support. "Admit you are a homosexual?"

A lot of memories came to Brittany's mind. Her friends practicing, Rory saying she didn't like to kiss him, her intervention, Kitty and Bree complaining about how much she hugged them, Marley complaining of all the touches. "I'm a homosexual!" Brittany screamed. It was all too confusing to her yet, but it was starting to make sense.

Everyone hugged Brittany, clapped and congratulated her on the first step. The cheerleader kept there trying to understand everything.

"Brittany, I know you're shocked, but now you are allowed to wear clothing. Here is your uniform. Let's give her a minute." Sue handed the pink uniform to the girl and everyone left her.

At dinner time, while struggling with her tray, Brittany saw Santana sitting alone and decided to sit with her.

"Why are you here?"

" Because I'm lesbian."

"No. Why are you _sitting_ here?"

"Oh! Because you are alone and I don't like seeing people alone."

"Well, congrats on your first step, pom-poms."

"Thank you. But my name is Brittany. You can call me Britt if Brittany is too long or difficult."

"I know your name. Pom-poms was a nickname because you are a cheerleader."

"Oh! I liked it! When I get to know you better I'll give you a smart nickname too."

"Fine."

They just ate in silence. Brittany wanted to talk but didn't know what. After dinner they went to their rooms and slept.

In the middle of the night, she woke with weird noises coming from next to hers. She went to see what I was and found Tina shocking herself.

"What are you doing?"

"A-A-A.T-T-T"

"What is that?"

"A-A-Avers-s-sion therap-p-py. Y-y-you h-h-have to shock yours-s-s-self every t-t-time you have inapprop-p-p-priate h-h-homosexual thoughts."

"That is sick. I'm going back to sleep." When Brittany got back to her bed, Sue showed up saying her parents were calling. She talked to them fast so she could go back to sleep. It was very late and Sue said they would have a big day on step 2.

_**Please, comment!**_


	3. Step 2

"Step 2: Rediscovering your gender." Sue seemed very excited that everyone was taking a new step together. "And what does that mean? Well, it means the boys are going with William to learn how to be a man. And the girls are coming with me to learn how to be a woman."

Brittany was curious to see how that was going to be and anxious to have some _girls time_. She wasn't really sure if that was allowed, because it could be her _lesbian-ness_, but she didn't tell anyone about it.

Step 2 wasn't as fun as the girl thought it would be. Sue was teaching the girls how to clean a house. Brittany was pretty sure the director was using them to clean the place. And all that talking… The cheerleader may be a virgin, but everything Sue said sounded pretty sexual to her. And apparently, the other girls felt the same way, they all had _seduced faces_ on.

Things weren't very different for the boys. All they could think of was _Mr. Schue has such a nice ass!_ Not to mention all the struggled talking about shoving something in and out. They were enjoying a lot car fixing class. Not the way they were supposed to, but nobody needed to know.

Finally, lunch time came and then as free time! Brittany liked to practice cheerleading stunts so she would stay in shape. And she would be back in time for the nationals. She needed to keep practicing.

When bed time came, Brittany was absolutely tired. She wished she and the other girls would talk more. Brittany wanted to be friends with them. She decided to try tomorrow, cause to day she was too tired for anything.

The next morning, she tried to get closer too Quinn. Tina and Lauren scared her way to much, and even though Santana looked nice, Quinn just smelled sooooooooo great!

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"How are you feeling on step 2?"

"Good. And you?"

"I didn't really like yesterday. Cleaning the house is boring."

"I didn't like it either. But we need to know how to be a woman and women are perfect housewives."

"I guess you're right. Can I be next to you? You smell really nice!" Quinn blushed.

"Thank you. We should go or we will be late."

This class was more fun, they were playing dress up and Brittany was the Barbie. It was great! All the girls seemed to be having more fun, except for Santana. Brittany wanted the latina to be there. It would be a way for them to be friends. Then Quinn touching Lauren boobs caught the cheerio's attention. She felt a bit jealous. She wanted to have _Quinnie_ touching her boobs and to touch the other blonde's too.

The boys were learning how to cut wood. Because _nothing_ says manly more than lumberjack. Mr. Schue also taught them how to scratch their balls and how to pose manly. Oh! And to spit. That wasn't a particular fun class and Wade almost hurt somebody throwing that axe.

On free time, Quinn appeared on Brittany's practice time and distracted the girl.

"Quinnie! Can I call you Quinnie?"

"Hi, Britt. Sure. Can I call you Britt?"

"Yes! We already have nicknames!"Quinn laughed. It as easy being with Brittany. "I wanted to ask something."

"Sure! What do you need?"

"Can we touch each other's boobs?" Quinn jumped in surprise.

"I don't think that is appropriate behavior."

"But I've seen you touch Lauren's this morning." Brittany looked so cute with a pleading face.

"But… Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone or we will both be expelled!"

"Okay! It will be our secret, Quinnie!" Quinn nodded and looked arround to make sure no one would see them before touching Brittany's boobs and allow the cheerio to do the same.

"Do you think we could this more?" Quinn asked.

"Will we have to keep it as a secret?"

"Yes." Brittany thought a little.

"I think so." Quinn smiled and kissed her friend.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I-I…"

"It's okay. We can do more kissing too, if you want. And this will also be our secret."

"Thanks, Britt. You are a good friend." They both smiled and head to dinner time.

Next morning, the girls learned a very important lesson: _Pretty hurts._ _(Nothing Beyoncé couldn't have told them.)_ It was beauty day. They were having fun aside for the pain, with all hair care, make up, getting their nails done. Brittany kept trying to get Quinn to say the secret of her perfume. Again, Brittany noticed that Santana was apart from the group, she thought of going there, but the latina wasn't seeming very friendly so she gave up.

It was war traning day for the boys. And Mr. Schue had never seen more clumsy boys! Luckily, the weapons were or else no one would have gotten out alive. Not mentions their terrible hiding and camouflaging skills. This day was a complete disaster.

On free time, the two blond girls met behind the house, were Brittany used to practice stunts. And they kept doing their kissing and touching until dinner. Brittany liked it, Quinn's lips were way softer and sweeter than Rory's.

Next day group therapy was outdoors. And it was with the boys. Sue wanted to talk about _their roots_, the reasons of why they became homosexual.

"So, Wade, have you figured out your roots?"

"My mom allowed me to play with her makeup, clothes and accessories."

"Thank you, Wade!" Everyone clapped. "Now you, Brittany."

"About that… I've been thinking, but I just can't think of anything."

"I think our homecoming queen is still too afraid of coming out."

"What is your root, Santana?" Brittany was genuinely curious.

"I grew up in a bad neighborhood, I had to be a tough girl." Everyone clapped again.

"So, Dolph, why don't you tell us your root?"

"All boy boarding school." Claps.

"Quinn?"

"I was born in France." Claps.

"Tina?"

"Spend a month with only my best friend in Hawaii." Claps.

"Kurt."

"Too many showers in the locker room." Claps.

"Noah."

"I never had a father." Claps.

"I like balls." Lauren interrupted.

"Well, thanks for that, Lauren." More claps. "See, Brittany? How easy it can be if you just look into your memory? Now I want you to pair up." Before Brittany new she was pared with Santana. She was glad, that was a good way for them to be friends. "Now that you all are paired, I will teach you the greatest thing about being straight: friendship."

The activity was to describe pictures in some cards according to what they have learned. Brittany wasn't really having fun, it seemed like one of those school quizzes that made her fell dumb. And Santana wasn't being very friendly.

A new day came and it was mother days for the girls. They were learning how to take care of the babies. Brittany and Santana were doing terribly. They couldn't get that diaper right, in the end their baby doll peed blue on Sue's face.

For the boys it was football day. It was going okay. Well the best it could be considering sports wasn't really _their thing_, except for Puck. Everything was going as expected, until Elliot showed up. He stood there with a broom between his well toned thighs, caressing that stick… All the boys stopped to look, which awarded them a scolding from Mr. Schue.

As usual, on free time, Quinn and Brittany got together until dinner. When bed time came, Brittany wondered what it would be like to see Lord Tubbington again, her parents promised to bring him for family therapy and the weekend finally came. She was sure that he missed her as much as she missed him. And thinking of Lord Tubbington the girl have very colorful dreams about the cat.

**I'm really surprised how long the chapters are turning out to be. I hope you are enjoying. Please comment!**


	4. Step 3

"As you all know, step 3 is family therapy." Sue seemed rather excited about it. "Before we start, I would like to explain a few things. We are on step 3 because e you are all ready, but it doesn't mean step 2 is over. Step 2, as step 3, is a continuous step. So step 2 is on until you all embrace the woman or the man inside you!"

"Can we start already? I have places to be." Santana's father was really impatient. It made Brittany feel that maybe he didn't like her. _Maybe it's because she is a lesbian_, she thought.

The family therapy was telling their parents their discoveries and life at True Directions. Brittany was happy to see her parents again, but mostly she was happy to see Lord Tubbington! She missed her cat so much! The blond was so entertained with the cat she barely paid attention to the others stories. At least not until Santana's father started to attack Wade.

"I'm sorry, but I have more important things to do than to listen fag stories all day."

"Mr. Lopez! That is absolutely inappropriate and offensive!"

"Whatever. Santana, I hope when you get back to Switzerland, you have this gay thing out of your system. ¿Consíguelo?" *Got it?*

"Sí, papa." *Yes, daddy.*

So the man stormed out of the room, complaining about what a waste of time and money that was. Santana tried to follow him, but he was already too far, so she decided just to stay outside and not comeback for the rest. Brittany kept looking out the window until, Director Sylvester said it was her turn to share with her parents.

"Hm… I think I've figured out my root."

"Great! Tell us."

"A little before I started dating Rory, I had a dream that that I leprechaun came to me ridding a unicorn and gave me this pot'o'gold, but instead of gold there was a rainbow. I think it was it." Every looked at her in silence wondering if she was serious. _Yes, guys, she was._

"Okay…" Sue tried to recompose and get the therapy working again. "Why don't you write a song about it? William says it can be very therapeutic. Everybody, lets clap Brittany's root." Everybody clapped, even Lord Tubbington, which made Brittany very proud of herself.

It didn't took very long for the family therapy to end. They went to lunch and then free time. Instead of going to be with Quinn as usual, the girl decided to go after Santana and try to make her feel better about what happened early. So when she saw the latina alone in the backyard, she went and sat next to her.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"Can you help me with my song?"

"You can say what big bastard that leprechaun for not giving you gold." Brittany looked at her confused. "I could hear from outside."

"But like rainbows!"

"Of course you do. What do you got so far?"

"5, 6, 7, 8/ Straight is good."

"Straight is great."

"That is good! Thanks!" Santana looked surprised, so Brittany explained. "Cheers doesn't have to be smart, it just have to make you feel good."

"Orgasms make you feel good." Brittany just stared the other girl for a while.

"Your dad didn't stay long." The blonde broke the silence and the latina kept looking to the grass.

"I imagine he wasn't very comfortable sitting with a stick up his ass."

"I'm sure he is just trying to do what it's best for you."

"Wow! You really are the dumbest sweet pie, aren't you? This whole thing is bullshit, Brittany, it doesn't work. You are who you are. The only trick is not getting caught."

"How did you ended up in here?"

"I got caught."

"Doing what?"

"I… I had this friend and I guess we just spent too much time together."

"What were you doing?" (_Sweet B, they were doing the same thing as you and Quinn!_)

"What do you think?" Santana's face was so close to hers and Brittany wanted to kiss her so much. _Would Quinn get jealous if I kissed another girl?_ But she decided it was best not to do anything. "My dad caught us in my room someday and sent me here."

"Were you in love with her?"

"Does it matter?" Santana asked standing up and leaving.

As the days passed, Santana and Brittany got along better. All the paired activities got easier and they were actually having fun together! The blonde stopped hanging around Quinn in free time to stay with Santana.

Brittany started noticing how pretty Santana was and her will to kiss the other girl was just getting stronger. She was even having (_wanky_) dreams about making out with Santana. They both were their pink nightgowns and they were lying on a bed kissing very intensely open mouth kisses. (_Again, wanky!_)

She woke a little breathless from the dream and went to director Sylvester's office. Brittany stayed there praying even though her hands insisted in on doing something else. A few minutes later, she heard moaning from behind desk. She took steps closer and saw Blaine and Kurt making out really hard on the floor. (_Once more: Wanky!_)

"Oh, my God! Help!" She yelled without even knowing why she was doing it.

Both boys tried to shut her, but it was too late Mr. Schue was already there.

"What is going on here? A little early simulation maybe?"

"They were making out under the desk." Brittany pointed at the two boys.

"What? No, she is crazy!" Both boys tried to deny.

"I can't believe. I have to wake Sue. Boys, you have fail heterosexuality." (_Arrow feelings_)

After a long argue, Sue decided that Blaine would go home and Kurt would spend a week in the dog's house. Everybody got really mad with Brittany for that. Quinn stood by her side but still took some distance from her. Brittany felt really upset and guilty, she didn't want people to stop talking to her. She wished lord Tubbington was there to make her feel better.


	5. Step 4

Step 4 as steps 2 and 3 was also a continued step. So now they were at 3 steps at the same time, until they took step five. Step 4 was about demystifying the opposite sex. And to help with that Sue prepared a slide show.

"Here you can see our couple spending a great afternoon together. Notice how relaxed and in love they are. This could be you!" None of them truly wanted to be the couple in the picture, but Sue ignored and proceeded. "Now, the lovely couple is at home. Girls, is important to make a cozy meal for the husband when he arrives from work!" Brittany was sure the only man she would ever feed was lord Tubbington. "When it's time for love making, Finn kisses Rachel and touches her breasts. Women tend to find that very pleasurable." _Only when Quinn does it._ Brittany thought right before she felt Santana's hand in her arm.

As the week passed, Santana and Brittany just got closer and closer. All the paired activities were so much better now! They were really enjoying each other's company.

"Do you miss your friends from home?" Brittany asked as they were doing the dishes.

"Yeah… The jacket jackasses. Can't wait to see them again." The blond noticed the sarcasm and looked questionably to Santana. "I didn't really have many friends." She said shrugging. "What about you?"

"I thought I had. Turns out lord Tubbington is the only one that really loves me."

"Lord Tubb- what?"

"Lord Tubbington, my cat."

"Oh! Does your friends know you're in here?"

"Yes. They help my parents put me in here."

"Outch."

They finish washing the dishes in silence and went back to their room. When Brittany went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she saw the other girls all dressed up.

"What is going on here?"

"We're going to sneaking out. Get dressed." Quinn asked.

"But Sue…"

"Fuck Sue!" Santana cut.

"No, there is only 4 weeks left. I don't wanna do this again."

"Britt, they are never going to find out about this. And don't have fun in ages! Common… ¿Por favor?"

"Fine, but just because you asked in Spanish."

Brittany dressed up and they met the boys so they could escape from Director Sylvester. There was a minivan waiting to take to a gay bar nearby. The minivan was being driven by the two bears that owned the bar. They had also been Sue's students, but they decided to take the rainbow way again. (Yes, they are ex-ex-gays.)

The bar was very simple yet the music was loud! Everyone spread and Brittany sat at a chair in front of the dancing floor.

"Hi, my name is Rachel!"

"Hi, I'm Brittany!" The blonde looked at the pretty and short brunette at her side.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure! I love dancing!"

Both girls went to the floor and dance at the sound of a slow ballad. Brittany lied her eyes on Santana and couldn't take away.

"So, do you like here? My dads own the place."

"It's cool." Brittany's attention was on the latina who was now dancing with some blond chick named Dani and even grabbed her butt. She didn't like it. _How Santana can do this to me?_ Brittany thought. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I have to go." The blonde ran away from the bar holding the tears and Santana followed her.

"Britt, it's not what you think!"

"That is why we came here: so you could be yourself!" Brittany yelled as the tears ran throw her face.

"I don't even know Dani!"

"So when you were like this," she said getting pretty close to the other girl, "you weren't doing anything?"

"We weren't doing this."

"It doesn't matter." The tall blonde sat in a box.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"It's none of my business. Do what you want!"

"Want me to do what I want?"

"I don't care. Do it.!"

"What I really want?" Brittany got up.

"Screw you!" And then Santana kissed her. Brittany was taken by surprise and the latina was kind of forcing her to stay in place.

The blonde turned her face getting out of the kiss and sat in the box again, so Santana did the same.

"I'm not supposed to like it." The cheerio broke the silence.

"But…" Santana insisted.

"I wanna do it again." The girl smiled and the other leaned in, but she turned her face again. Santana couldn't help but to feel upset.

In an impulse, Brittany pressed her lips on Santana's. As everybody were having fun inside, brittana were outside having fun by themselves.

They all got back right before Sue's patrol. After the director left the girls dorm, the latina didn't resist to kiss the cheerio good night.

The next morning, on group therapy, Lauren quit after Mr. Schue being awfully mean to her. A few seconds after, Sue stormed into the room questioning them about the bar's matchbox she had found.

"Santana, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Why me?"

"Because I found this under your bed! Do you have any thing you would like to confess?"

"Yes, I do." Everyone despaired. "I wanted to confess I'm in love with Puck." Brittany didn't really like to hear that.

"What?" The director was caught by surprise by this confession.

"It was the first time I felt something for a guy. And I guess I got scared. But I'm really glad the treatment is working." Brittany definitely didn't like to hear that, but Sue was loving it and feeling really proud.

Director Sylvester left the room feeling so accomplished, she almost forgot the matchbox. Almost. She scheduled a meeting with their parents to see if got the ones who was at the bar. No need to say that wasn't a very pleasurable talk for anyone. (_Maybe for Sue_)

At night Kurt was released from the dog house. And they had a small celebration about it. Since Santana was spending time with Puck to cover their relation, Brittany decided to play straight with Elliot. At least she was having fun watching William's and Elliot's look to each other.

The next day was a final test day. They needed to be approved in it so they could move on to step 5. At the end of the day, they were all approved. Except for Wade. So he had to leave the True Directions with a lot of tears from him and his friends.

Santana and Brittany may have been approved, but it didn't stop them from going to simulation room in the middle of the night. They started making out as they usually did, but it didn't take much for them to start French kissing.

Santana got Brittany to straddle her and allowed her hands to play with the blonde clothing, skin and body. Without knowing what to do, the cheerio mimicked the other's movement. Brittany remembered what she and Quinn used to do and touched Santana's boob.

"Try it like this." Santana took Brittany's nightgown of and squeezed her boobs getting a moan out of the blonde's mouth. Again, Brittany mimicked Santana's movements and also getting a moan from other girl.

"This is really good. I only felt this way when…" Brittany stopped.

"When… ?"

"You're gonna laugh at me."

"I'm not."

"I only felt this way when I'm cheer-leading."

Not being able to wait any longer, the latina stuck two fingers inside Brittany. It was bit painful, but as the brunette got it in out, it felt really good and the cheerio just wanted more of that.

They kept there really getting to know each other very intimately, in very possible meaning to that word until they fell asleep in each other's arm.


End file.
